Operación muérdago
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: Varrick organiza un baile con la intención de volver a ver a Zhu Li y conquistarla. Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático "**Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos**" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

Mi desafío fue incluir un **Beso bajo el muérdago.**

* * *

><p>Las Guerras que alguna vez existieron, quedaron enterradas tiempo atrás y ahora sólo se mencionaban en las clases de Historia o en bromas casuales entre veteranos.<p>

Diciembre había llegado y diciembre no era un mes para hablar sobre muertes o Maestras Metal psicópatas.

Varrick lo sabía bien, y como buena persona alérgica a las tragedias, se había prometido dejar el pasado de lado. Bueno, a excepción de una cosa...

Zhu Li, quien lo había enfrentado y le había exigido igualdad, justo después de una declaración amorosa (no muy bien captada por Varrick), se esfumó de su vida casi por completo.

Su relación se limitaba a cartas formales, en las cuales su ex-asistente le contaba lo lindo que era vivir lejos de la ciudad, y en especial, lo fabuloso que era su novio.

Un tipo con nombre de caricatura para niños, que según contaba, trabajaba en un viñedo de uvas, ganaba bien, y al parecer, le daba el mejor sexo de su vida (no lo había dicho con esas palabras, pero se deducía).

Así que Varrick era un mujeriego, genio y millonario, pero muy lento para darse cuenta del amor que sentía Zhu Li por él.

Fue dos meses después de la partida de ella. Se encontraba bebiendo con Bolin en un restaurante italiano.

De repente su nombre salió por casualidad. Y su acompañante hizo ese comentario, preguntando si sólo fingía no darse cuenta, o si en serio el magnate era un tonto.

Pues sí lo era, porque jamás notó como esos ojos, debajo de sus gafas, brillaban cada vez que le veían.

Y quizá sí sentía algo por ella. Y tal vez ya era demasiado tarde... O posiblemente no. Porque Varrick nunca se daba por vencido, y recuperaría a Zhu Li costara lo que costara.

Le escribió una carta, con esa letra terrible que siempre había poseído, y que jamás se había molestado en corregir, a fin de cuentas su asistente hacía todo por él.

Trató de sonar formal y educado, incluso invitó a su estúpido novio, muy a su pesar.

A los pocos días recibió la respuesta. Zhu Li, con su menuda y perfecta cursiva, le agradecía la invitación, aceptando educadamente, nerviosa por aquel día.

21 de diciembre y desde temprano exigió a todos sus trabajadores adornaran la mansión lo mejor posible.

Un árbol gigante en el centro con una estrella dorada que resplandecía orgullosa, mesas con manteles festivos, listones, escarcha falsa y lo más importante: muérdagos. Aquí y por allá. El salón principal, tenía que estar cubiertos de ellos.

—¿No has exagerado un poco? —preguntó Bolin, viendo con extrañeza todas las ramas que colgaban del techo.

Había llegado antes que los demás, para darle un vistazo a la decoración y asegurarse de que Varrick luciera bien.

—Niño, no digas tonterías. ¡Yo jamás exagero! —respondió entusiasmado, con esa mirada hiperactiva, admirando su trabajo—. Seguro la _Operación Muérdago: Conquistando de nuevo a Zhu Li, _será un éxito.

Bolin se permitió sonreír. Ellos dos se merecían ser felices juntos, aunque Varrick hubiera sido un idiota con ella anteriormente.

—Muy bien, Varrick. Pero no creo que funcione si andas en pijama.

El millonario reparó en su vestimenta, avergonzado, corrió a su habitación. Tenía que estar listo antes de que todos llegaran.

La orquesta empezó a tocar una melodía alegre que les daba la bienvenida.

El anfitrión hizo acto de presencia, saludándolos con elegancia, mientras fingía interesarse por aburridas pláticas sobre negocios, chismes del vecindario y bodas entre gente rica.

La buscó con la mirada, levemente preocupado. ¿Es que no iba a venir? ¿Zhu Li, la persona con la que compartió tantos momentos, con quien se metió en un Oso Ornitorrinco, escapó de prisión, quien le limpiaba sus pies, crearon un arma mortal juntos, esa Zhu Li, lo iba a dejar plantado?

Fue a la barra por un trago, se lo bebió de una e infló las mejillas enojado.

Toda esa gente podía irse al carajo. La única razón por la cual había organizado el estúpido baile de invierno, se encontraba en Dios sabe donde.

Tomó otro vaso de alcohol, dispuesto a emborracharse. Ojalá su amigo Jack Daniel's le ayudara a desaparecer ese sentimiento de decepción que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—¡Varrick! Aquí estás —llegó corriendo, le quitó la bebida de la mano, lo tomó de sus hombros y lo sacudió con demasiada energía—. ¡Ella entró hace dos minutos! Debe de estar buscándote. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Viene sola! —gritó emocionado.

Y Varrick escuchó en su cabeza una de esas canciones para ganadores que él ponía en sus películas cuando un milagro pasaba.

—Hijo, definitivamente, voy a hacer la cosa —Le confesó con media sonrisa, seguro de sí.

Bolin no comprendía a qué "cosa" se refería, pero le deseó suerte, y le advirtió que no lo estropeara.

Al llegar al salón principal, se encontró con muchas parejas besándose. Al parecer, la _Operación Muérdago _daba resultados. Sólo le faltaba a él probar los labios de su amada.

—Varrick —Su voz llegó a él como un coro de ángeles, tan dulce como la recordaba, al darse la vuelta, pudo comprobar lo ciego que estaba.

Traía puesto un largo vestido color crema, el cabello suelto, más largo de lo que él recordaba y sus gafas adornando su fino rostro.

—Zhu Li —saludó impresionado—. Te he extrañado mucho. Estas simples mucamas no hacen el desayuno ni la mitad de rico de lo que tú lo hacías —pronunció casi automáticamente. Fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente. Era difícil pensar bien las cosas a su lado.

¡Pero mierda! Eran esos comentarios los que justo debía evitar.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Genial. Me alegra saber que mis desayunos sí hayan sido de ayuda —contestó a la defensiva.

Él tosió un poco, con los nervios brincando en su piel.

—No. Yo... No quise decir eso. También fuiste de mucha ayuda en otras cosas, como cuando lavabas mi ropa, o limpiabas todo el desastre que hacía.

Segundo error de la noche.

Zhu Li se alejó, indignada.

—¡Maldición! —refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Bolin, quien había visto la escena a una distancia prudente, se acercó.

—Oye, Varrick. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo volví a arruinar, chico. Al parecer tengo Joder Control —Lucía desanimado. De esas pocas veces que se le veía así, ausente y triste.

Bolin suspiró.

—No te des por vencido. La noche aún es joven. Y todavía tenemos la Operación Muérdago —animó dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

—¡Bolin! Tienes razón. El plan maestro tiene que funcionar —Se recuperó de inmediato, sonriendo a su compañero como si nada hubiera pasado y fue corriendo hacia Zhu Li.

La encontró bebiendo, un vaso de limonada, por supuesto. No era muy amiga del alcohol.

—Lindo vestido, por cierto —comentó casualmente al llegar a su lado.

—Gracias —No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba molesta.

Ahí fue cuando Varrick no aguantó más.

—¡Cielos, Zhu Li! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? ¡Te estoy pidiendo perdón! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿¡Que me arrodille!?

—Varrick... —pronunció sorprendida.

Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo anteriormente dicho. ¿Varrick, disculpándose? Aunque bueno, no era una disculpa como tal, se entendía la intención.

—¡Bien! Si quieres que lo haga, lo haré.

Juntó sus cejas, y se preparó para arrodillarse, abrazando las piernas de Zhu Li.

Los invitados se quedaron atónitos. La mayoría se acercó para no perderse ni un detalle de esto.

—Por favor, vuelve conmigo. Los desayunos saben horribles sin ti. Las películas no dan risa sin tu compañía. Varrick junior te necesita. Yo te necesito.

Zhu Li lo contempló: bigotes torcidos y una barba que se asomaba traviesa en su cara, posiblemente porque nadie sabía rasurar, como sólo ella lo hacía, con la debida delicadeza que poseía.

—¿Varrick junior? —preguntó curiosa y temerosa. ¿¡Varrick había tenido un bebé en su ausencia!?

—El cachorro que adopté cuando me abandonaste —respondió, parándose del suelo, sacudiendo su esmoquin color negro.

—No era mi intención abandonarte. Yo, tan sólo quería alejarme de la ciudad. Demonios, Varrick, jamás me demostraste aprecio, no tenía mucho que hacer aquí —Su voz salió temblorosa.

La indiferencia de Varrick le había dolido bastante. Tuvo que ver durante años cómo seducía a las mujeres de la alta sociedad, les invitaba un trago y se las llevaba a su alcoba, mientras que a ella rara vez le daba las gracias o la abrazaba en su cumpleaños.

—Lo sé. Ahora te trataré como a mi reina. Porque tuve que perderte, para darme cuenta de que mi vida sin ti es un desastre —¡Esperen un momento! ¿Acaso ese no es el diálogo de uno de sus programas?

—Eso lo sacaste de _Amores libres, amores eternos _—regañó ella, haciendo un puchero.

—Zhu Li, sólo... Haz la cosa —acarició su rostro, hizo su tono de voz sensual, ese que derretía a todas las mujeres y señaló con la mirada el techo. Ella siguió la dirección y se dio cuenta de que estaban bajo un muérdago.

Se mordió los labios ansiosa y lo besó.

La música comenzó a sonar, aplaudiendo aquella muestra de afecto.

Una caricia apasionada, en la cual demuestras todo el amor alguna vez callado o ignorado. Donde no importa el resto del mundo, sólo ellos dos.

—Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el tipo del viñedo? —cuestionó celoso, una vez sus labios se separaron.

—Terminé con él cuando me di cuenta de que el único en mi vida siempre serías tú —confesó todavía acelerada por el beso.

Varrick sonrió orgulloso.

—Oh, pero no te olvides de Varrick junior —Le recordó.

Y ahora fue el turno de Zhu Li para sonreír.

—Sí, también hay espacio en mi corazón para él.

Un chillido se escuchó entre la multitud.

—¡Esto es tan genial! ¡Sabía que terminarían juntos!

Bolin, quien había estado observando todo, llegó corriendo y los abrazó a ambos con fuerza.

Zhu Li se sonrojó y correspondió al abrazo.

Varrick suspiró pero también se les unió.

La noche continuó tranquila y alegre, con las melodías del conjunto tocando animados.

Sonó el reloj marcando las doce y a Varrick se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un brindis.

—Por mi bella Zhu Li —alzó la copa y la nombrada no pudo más que esconderse de la vergüenza. Ella prefería pasar desapercibida. Algo un tanto difícil con Varrick como pareja—. Quien me enseñó lo que es el amor, y también cómo cocinar waffles sin morir en el intento.

—Salud —Las personas sonrieron encantadas, y un tanto extrañadas, por tal discurso y se bebieron sus respectivas copas.

Entonces Varrick la tomó de la mano y la contempló por largo rato.

Qué afortunado era por tener a una mujer como ella a su lado.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :).<p>

¡Saludos!


End file.
